


Could This Be Real

by Brobi_Wan_Kenobi



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Stucky is implied, bottom!Sebastian, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Brobi_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can never say no to Chris. He imagines that if Bucky were a real person they would have a lot to talk about in regards to their respective...whatever Chris and Steve are. This is something that often comes to his mind when preparing for his role. He thinks that at least Bucky would have some kind of excuse having known Steve all of his life. He doesn't have any excuse when it comes to Chris. They really haven't known each other that long and they don't get to see each other that often. Somehow this never seemed to matter. It's been this way since they first met on the set of The First Avenger.</p><p>(On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning God Created Chris Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was inspired by this pic set:
> 
> http://tanitanlove.tumblr.com/post/117352469465
> 
> This fic is an experiment of sorts. I've never written RPS or smut both of which I am attempting here and I haven't written any fanfic at all in YEARS. So we shall see if I'm complete shit at this or not.
> 
> Re: Sebastian calling Chris by his full name. I have a habit of calling my friends by their full first name when I'm teasing them or exasperated with them. Somehow that has worked into my Evanstan head canon for when Sebastian is speaking to Chris.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely and talented [ ithewhimsy ](http://ithewhimsy.tumblr.com) for taking pity on this poor soul and being my beta.

Sebastian can never say no to Chris. He imagines that if Bucky were a real person they would have a lot to talk about in regards to their respective...whatever Chris and Steve are. This is something that often comes to his mind when preparing for his role. He thinks that at least Bucky would have some kind of excuse having known Steve all of his life. He doesn't have any excuse when it comes to Chris. They really haven't known each other that long and they don't get to see each other that often. Somehow this never seemed to matter. It's been this way since they first met on the set of The First Avenger. Sebastian had been so nervous meeting Chris he'd actually told him to be careful because he might vomit. Chris had been really sweet about it though. He'd just laughed and asked Sebastian not to throw up on him. However since he had no control over his mouth sometimes Sebastian immediately responded telling Chris that if he did vomit it would in fact be on Chris. So he'd always remember him. Apparently this was in fact not the stupidest thing that he could have possibly said, ever, because after that they had quickly become good friends.

  
X-X

  
_Years Earlier:_

  
"And cut! That's a wrap everybody. The First Avenger is finished!"

  
Looking around at the people clapping and whistling Sebastian couldn't help but feel a bit sad thinking about the fact that this might be the last time he'd get to see these people. He didn't yet know if he'd be coming back for a second movie or if there was even going to be one. He'd especially miss Chris although he tried very hard not to think about that. As the crowd started to break up a little he felt someone loop an arm around his shoulders. Looking to see who it was he found Chris grinning at him.

  
"Happy to be able to get back to reality?"

  
Shrugging a little he smiled.

  
"We still have press to do in case you've forgotten. It'll be a relief when I finally don't have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn anymore but I can't complain about having a job."

  
Chris laughed.

  
"You'd better keep in contact with me. We've had too much fun together. I'll be pissed if you don't."

  
Sebastian rolled his eyes to keep himself from grinning and nodding like an idiot.

  
"Likewise."

  
X-X

  
The next few weeks were a complete whirlwind of premieres, press junkets, and television appearances. They had just finished their last junket and Sebastian was relieved for it to be over. He was exhausted. As he was making his way out of the studio Chris jogged up to him and grabbed him by the arm spinning him around.

  
"Hey wait up."

  
"Yes Christopher?"

  
"Some of us are going to get some drinks at the hotel bar. You want to come?"

  
Sebastian opened his mouth to answer then paused. He wanted to go if it meant getting to spend time with Chris. He liked the rest of the cast too but sometimes he got really shy and nervous in larger groups. His personality didn't really start to shine until there was a smaller crowd. Or until he's shitfaced. Though this usually leads to him having less control over his mouth than normal. It didn't help that he was tired either. Seeing him hesitate Chris jumped in before he could give a reply. "Sebbbasstiiiannn. Pleeeeaaassseee come. I want you to."

  
He laughed at the sound of hearing Chris whine.

  
"I don't know. I'm kind of tired man."

  
He was answered with a frown. Placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders Chris shook him a little.

  
"Come on Sebastian. Where's your sense of fun?"

  
"Honestly? I lost it somewhere after our third week when I started falling asleep in the middle of interviews."

  
Chris laughed. "Yeah I kind of did too but we might not see each other for a bit so you have to come out. Come on I'll be lonely without you. We can take a cab there together. Please please come with me."

  
Being begged to come again sent Sebastian's mind on the first train to Smutville and he quickly acquiesced. Turning before Chris could see his face go up in flames he walked out of the studio as fast as he could trying not to make it apparent that he was actually running away. When he reached the outside he breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air caused his blush to die down. When he finally got his blush under control he turned to see Chris exiting the studio as well.

  
"Ready?"

  
Chris looked amused and raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not as much as you. You walked out so quick I thought someone had set your ass on fire."

  
So much for being subtle.

  
"Well the sooner we get to the bar the sooner I can get this night over with and go back to my room and sleep."

  
Chris pouted at him. "A likely excuse. I get it. You hate me."

  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile at him pouting like a little kid.

  
"So you've finally realized it. I was trying to be subtle, but I've never really been good at that."

  
Chris bursting out laughing at him. "You know Sebastian? I have to say I really like you."

  
"I like you too Chris."

  
"I knew it! I knew you liked me!"

  
"...some of the time."

  
Chris paused before speaking again. "You know you come off as the sweetest person in the world but you can be a real ass sometimes."

  
Since his voice was colored with amusement Sebastian knew he hadn't upset Chris.

  
"True, but I'll let you in on a little secret," Gesturing for Chris to come a little closer he leaned in. "I'm always mean to the people I like."

  
Chris pulled back and grinned at him a little smugly so Sebastian couldn't help himself.

  
"I'm also really mean to the people I hate though. I suppose it's a 50/50 thing."

  
At that he turned and walked to the curb to hail a taxi. One pulled up to him as soon as he raised his arm. Grabbing the handle to open the door he turned and looked at Chris again.

  
"Well get in already would you?"

  
Chris sighed and climbed into the taxi muttering under his breath. "So damn mean to me."

  
Sebastian climbed in after him and gave the driver the address. If Chris only knew.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!


	2. Don't Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Chris get very drunk. Sebastian and Chris make out. Sebastian is positive he's dreaming.
> 
> "Dearly beloved  
> If this love only exists in my dreams  
> Don't wake me up"  
> \- "Don't Wake Me Up" by Chris Brown

When they arrived to the hotel bar they didn't see the other cast members at first until they both heard their names being shouted. Seeing everyone sitting in the corner of the bar Chris grabbed Sebastian by the hand and started to pull him towards the group. Looking down to where Chris' hand was gripping his Sebastian snorted.

 

"I hate to break it to you man but despite what the fans think I am in fact not an actual puppy."

  
Chris looked back at him, grinned, and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

  
"Just making sure you don't get lost. You can be a bit of an airhead sometimes."

  
"That's rich coming from you blondie."

  
"My hair's dyed!"

  
"Well it suits you perfectly."

  
Reaching the table Chris plopped down onto a stool and gestured for Sebastian to take the one next to him. As soon as they were both seated they were bombarded by everyone with questions asking what took them so long and where the hell have they been. Before Sebastian could say anything in response Chris jumped in and told everyone how he had to beg and plead with him for the longest time so Sebastian wouldn't just go straight to his room and fall asleep. Hearing this Sam turned to them with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Wanted to see Chris on his knees huh? I bet Bucky would approve."

  
Chris looked at Sam and sighed. "Gee how did I know you would say something like that?"

  
Sam just shrugged at him and pointed at Sebastian. “See even Evans doesn't deny it.”

  
Sebastian laughed because it was true. In an interview he'd done he himself had admitted Steve and Bucky were a little Brokeback Mountain. Hearing him laugh Chris turned and smiled. Sebastian immediately smiled back. Soon everyone was trying to grab Chris' attention whether it meant calling out his name or coming up to him. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him. Despite this he never left his seat beside Sebastian and it made him feel warm inside thinking about it. When the constant stream of people didn't seem like it was going to die down soon Sebastian started to get a bit anxious. Unconsciously his leg started to bounce up and down a little and he became lost in thought. So when a hand landed on his shoulder he may in fact have let out a small shriek. Hearing Chris laugh he turned to look at him and found Chris smiling softly at him.

  
“Yes. Can I help you?"

  
Chris knocked his knee lightly against Sebastian's which was still bouncing. Noticing this he tried to mentally force his leg to calm the fuck down.

 

“I asked if you wanted a drink. You seem just a little bit anxious. It might calm you some.”

  
Sebastian lips twisted into a wry smile.

  
"Just a little bit?"

  
"Ok, maybe a bit more than a just a little."

  
“Yes. A drink. Drinking would be good right now. Thank you.”

  
"Want anything in particular?"

  
"Yeah, something really fucking strong."

  
Chris snorted at him.

  
"Gotcha. Be right back."

  
Nodding, Sebastian turned back to the table when suddenly Chris appeared at his side again making him jump.

  
"Stop doing that!"

  
"Sorry. Just wanted to say don't you dare let anyone take my seat."

  
"You know the rules Christopher. Finders keepers. You snooze you lose. If you don't want anyone to take your seat I suggest you hurry up and get me my god damn drink."

  
"Rude."

  
Laughing as Chris scurried away Sebastian couldn't help thinking Chris was a total nerd. A sexy, smoking hot, kind, funny nerd with an amazing body that Sebastian would do anything to get his hands on, but a total nerd nonetheless. The thought also crossed his mind that if anyone did try to take Chris' seat he'd stab them with his fork.

  
X-X

  
It didn't take long for Chris to return with their drinks. Handing Sebastian his Chris lightly knocked his own glass against Sebastian's.

  
"Cheers."

  
"Cheers."

  
The night seemed to go by quickly after that. It might of had something to do with the fact that he kept sending Chris back to the bar but he honestly didn't know. At some point during the night the line of people wanting to talk to Chris died down and he and Sebastian began chatting. He really can't remember how long they spent talking and drinking but pretty soon their toasts changed from normal to just plain stupid. Sebastian couldn't care less. He was happy to stay right here in this moment with Chris.

  
X-X

  
Raising his glass for what seemed like the the hundredth time Chris cleared his throat.

  
"To Sebastian. For being such a Stan-d up guy."

  
Snorting Sebastian rolled his eyes.

  
"That's the lamest joke I've ever heard. You're an idiot."

  
"Come on I was giving you a compliment. Toast me Sebastian. Toast me."

  
"Fine. Quit your begging. It's pathetic."

  
"Yes!"

  
"I'm not repeating that lame ass toast though."

  
"What? Come on it wasn't that bad!"

  
"Yes it was."

  
Leaning into Sebastian, Chris fluttered his eyelashes.

  
"Pretty please? For me?"

  
Sebastian looked at Chris over the edge of his glass and thought to himself that Chris' eyelashes could be used as weapons of mass destruction.

  
"Thank you. You have pretty eyelashes too."

  
Sebastian blinked and realized he must have said that out loud.

  
"I didn't mean to say that. At least not out loud. I didn't mean to say that either."

  
Chris started softly laughing at him. "I figured as much."

  
If he was starting to voice his thoughts out loud he really needed to stop drinking. Tossing back the rest of his drink Sebastian looked around and noticed that the bar was now empty of all it's occupants except for the two of them.

  
"Um Chris? Everyone's gone."

  
Chris blinked and looked around too.

  
"Well shit. When did that happen?"

  
"No idea but the bartender looks like he's ready to commit murder so we should probably get out of here."

  
Chris looked over at the bartender. Seeing him glaring like he hoped they'd choke on their drinks and die he knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. Walking quickly but unsteadily they exited the bar. Sebastian had walked into a table on his way out and Chris was still laughing at him as they made their way to the elevators.

  
"You're an asshole."

  
"What? Are you saying you wouldn't have laughed if I'd walked into a table?"

  
"No but you already know I'm an asshole."

  
"True."

  
Since they were staying on the same floor, when the elevator reached it they exited together. Sebastian sighed. Chris' room was at the opposite end of the hall from his so this is where they had to say goodnight. He really didn't want the night to end just yet.

  
"Me too."

  
Sebastian blinked and realized he'd spoken out loud again.

  
"Yeah you did. It's ok though. I think it's cute."

  
Feeling like smacking himself he looked at Chris to find him smiling in his direction. Chris then offered Sebastian his arm.

  
"Come fair Sebastian. I shall escort you to your room."

  
"First I'm a puppy, now I'm a maiden."

  
"They're cute too."

  
At that moment Sebastian's knees decided that they'd had enough of Chris' flirty little comments and decided to give out on him. Before he could fall though, firm strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back up. Willing his legs to stop trembling he noticed that Chris had yet to let him go of him, leaving Sebastian firmly pressed to his warm solid chest. Sebastian swallowed roughly before looking up at Chris.

  
"You ok?"

  
"Well I am now."

  
Realizing what he'd just said he closed his eyes and counted to five before speaking again.

  
"I didn't mean that they way it sounded."

  
"You sure about that? Earlier you did say I had nice eyelashes."

  
"You said I had nice eyelashes too."

  
"Yeah but you said it first."

  
"So? That doesn't mean you have to say it back."

  
It was then that Sebastian noticed he was still wrapped up in Chris' arms. He couldn't even begin to stop the blush that spread over his cheeks. He ducked his head in embarrassment and slammed his eyes shut.

  
"Sebastian?"

  
"Yes Chris?"

  
"You going to look at me?"

  
"I'd rather not."

  
A hand settled on his chin and lifted his face up. Warm alcohol scented breath ghosted across his lips.

  
"Sebastian look at me."

  
Opening his eyes at the command he saw Chris staring at him intently. He also saw that Chris' lips were just a fraction away from his own. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. This was definitely not happening. Chris looked him in the eye searching for permission. When he didn't hear any objections he pressed his lips lightly to Sebastian's. It was so soft and tender it made him tremble. When Chris pulled back Sebastian couldn't stop the whimper that left his mouth. Suddenly Chris' mouth pressed against his again. This time though it was like he wanted to brand Sebastian's lips with the message 'Chris Evans Was Here.' Raising his arms from where they were pressed against Chris' chest, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his neck. A hand came up and cupped the back of his head. Feeling Chris' hand sift through his hair he moaned into the kiss. In answer Chris pulled his hair to open up his mouth even more. A long moan came tumbling out of Sebastian's mouth. Hair pulling had always been one of his bigger kinks. Chris' tongue delved deeply into his mouth and Sebastian started to feel heady. He wondered if it was possible to become further intoxicated on the kisses of someone who was also drunk. His body felt hot with arousal. When Chris pushed him up against the hallway wall he could tell that Chris was definitely aroused too. Feeling Chris' cock pressed against his hip, a little huff of laughter escaped him.

  
"That for me?"

  
Chris breathed hotly into his mouth.

  
"If you want it to be. I'd certainly be happy to give it to you."

  
Sebastian groaned at that and pushed Chris away from him with both hands. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts of Chris inside him.

  
"We're both drunk and I doubt either of us has gotten laid in awhile. You'll regret this in the morning so let's just stop."

  
Chris looked mildly offended for a second before opening his mouth to speak.

  
"I'll regret this?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But you won't."

  
Sebastian felt his eyes widen at what he'd accidentally implied and shook his head. Chris grabbed his chin and forced Sebastian to look him in the eye.

  
"What? You think I don't want to fuck you when I'm sober? I hate to break it to you man but I want to fuck you pretty much every time I see you. Drunk or not."

 

This had to be a dream and he definitely did not want to wake up yet. Chris stepped closer looking stone cold sober and completely serious.

  
"You need to tell me no because you don't want to do this and not because you think I'll regret it. I won't. You can trust me on that. Otherwise I'm taking you back to my room and not letting you go till morning."

  
Sebastian blinked. Then he blinked again. Yeah he was definitely dreaming and if that was the case he really shouldn't waste an opportunity like this. There was only one thing he could say back.

  
"Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!


	3. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,500 words of smut. That's it for this chapter.
> 
> "Turn me on  
> Never stop  
> Wanna taste every drop  
> My love for you  
> Insatiable"  
> \- "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes

Reaching Chris' room the door was quickly unlocked and Sebastian was pulled inside. Grabbing the Do Not Disturb sign Chris hung it on the door's handle and pushed the door shut. Then he grabbed the chain lock and used it to bar the door to anyone trying to enter. Finally he turned to an amused Sebastian.

  
"Eager aren't we? I guess you really don't want any interruptions."

  
He received a glare when it became obvious that he was trying to keep from smirking.

  
"No I really don't. Unless you're into audiences."

  
Biting his lip, a little thrill went through him when he saw Chris' eyes zero in on the action. Purposefully he slowly licked his lips and watched Chris' mouth part in response.

  
"No that's really not my thing."

  
Jerking his eyes up, Chris gave him a feral smile.

  
"Good because it wasn't gonna happen."

  
At that he surged forward and walked towards Sebastian with slow intent like he was prey and Chris was the predator who'd caught him in his trap. A little nervous all of a sudden at the way he was being looked at Sebastian moved backward till his knees hit the edge of the bed.

  
"Now's your last chance to back out Chris."

  
One of his eyebrows lifted at that.

  
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

  
"No."

  
Chris let out a noise of surprise when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and tossed back onto the bed. Sebastian straddled his hips and grinned down at him. Seeing Chris' eyes nearly bulging out of his head Sebastian started laughing. When he didn't stop Chris just glared at him.

  
"Laugh it up while you can. Soon the only noises coming out of your mouth will be the words yes, please, and Chris."

  
Leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Chris' face Sebastian laughed softly.

  
"That right?"

  
Seeing Chris start to smirk, likely because he had some smartass reply, Sebastian ground down against Chris and rolled his lips. When Chris groaned at the movement he rolled his hips again and Chris let out a swear.

  
"Looks to me like the only one making noises here is you."

  
Suddenly Chris rolled over so that he was settled on top of Sebastian. Looking down at him a little smugly Chris smiled. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"It's almost like you think you've accomplished something big here. I assure you. You haven't."

  
Wrapping his legs tightly around Chris' waist he pushed up and rolled his hips again. Chris' eyes slammed shut at the feeling.

  
"Fuck. You need to stop doing that."

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
Roll.

  
"Fuck. Yes. Stop."

  
"I don't think I want to."

  
Another roll.

  
"If you want me to actually last long enough to get inside you than you better cut it out."

  
Sebastian hummed at this and stopped. Opening his eyes back up Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

  
"Gimme a sec."

  
"I don't have all day Christopher."

  
"Fuck you're impatient."

  
"Yes I am. Now hurry it up."

  
Chris huffed and leaned down to kiss him, but it wasn't the kind of kiss he was expecting. It was soft, reverent, and it made Sebastian ache. Fingers slipped up to tug at his jaw and he opened his mouth. Lips parted Chris licked softly and slowly into his mouth. Whimpering Sebastian's tongue rose to slide across Chris' like they were partners in a dance their minds had forgotten but their bodies had not. Having kissed enough people in his life to know, Sebastian could confirm that Chris Evans was an absolutely fantastic kisser. He was definitely seated at the top of Sebastian's list. Hands roamed everywhere. Across arms and shoulders. Under shirts. The slow and sensual kissing continued for awhile but eventually Sebastian started to get impatient. Kissing Chris a little harder and a little more aggressively he felt him respond in kind. At that Sebastian decided to up the ante a little more and once again Chris answered back with equal force. Going back and forth like this, Sebastian pressing for more and Chris giving back the same, things quickly escalated to the point that Chris' hand was shoved down Sebastian's pants stroking his cock while Sebastian's hands were roaming under his shirt over the muscles of his back. Wanting even more he wrapped his legs tighter around Chris' waist and pressed his mouth to his own throat while grinding up against him.

  
"Jesus Christ Chris! I can't take it anymore! I need you inside me now."

  
Hands grabbed his hips and held them steady as Chris ground down against him. Sebastian felt his eyes start to roll.

  
"Ask nicely and I'll think about it."

  
"You asshole! Just fuck me already."

  
"Not until you ask nicely."

  
Sebastian grabbed Chris's face in two hands and looked him squarely in the eye.

  
"Christopher. I am begging you to please fuck me. I'm going crazy here. I need your cock in me before I lose my mind."

  
Jackknifing off the bed Chris pulled Sebastian up and set about quickly tearing their clothes off. Feeling a bit dazed by all the sudden movements it took a second for Sebastian to notice that they'd stopped. Looking he saw Chris staring at his naked body with a look of awe on his face. It made him feel a little shy.

  
"What?"

  
Chris just continued to stare at him. Then he swallowed hard.

  
"My God you're beautiful. I mean I'd always thought...but not like this..."

  
As his voice trailed off Sebastian felt himself flush.

  
"Yeah well your body is absolute perfection so you shouldn't be talking. It's not fair either cuz you eat like a pig."

  
His body really was a sight to behold. It was like it had been chiseled from stone. Chris' costumes in the movie had looked amazing on him but it was a completely different thing seeing that body with no clothes on it. It was infinitely better. Eyes traveling down Chris' body Sebastian let himself drink in every inch of him. When his eyes stopped to rest on Chris' cock, his mouth started to water, and unconsciously he licked his lips. Chris must have been taking in his reaction because when he licked his lips Chris' cock stiffened a little more. Seeing this Sebastian had to bite his lip against the mewling sound climbing up his throat. Apparently he did a poor job at masking the sound because he was pushed quite firmly back onto the bed. Grabbing some lube and a handful of condoms from his bedside table Chris tossed everything on the bed and lowered himself to cover Sebastian's body with his. When naked flesh met naked flesh they both groaned. It was then that Sebastian realized he was in fact not dreaming. The only logical explanation for what he was feeling was that he'd died and gone to heaven. Which has funny because he'd always figured that his thoughts about Chris were going to get him a one way ticket to hell. Seeing Chris staring down at him intently though he decided he was definitely in heaven.

  
X-X

  
Wanting to get back to business Sebastian bit his lip and wiggled his hips. Since he was staring right at Chris he could see his jaw clench at the action. Swooping down Chris captured Sebastian's lower lip between his teeth and tugged. At the sound of his moan, Chris took the opportunity to dive right back into the heated make-out session they'd been having. Since their bodies had had a chance to cool down a little when Chris was stripping their clothes off Sebastian slowly felt himself get lost in the sensation of kissing and being kissed by Chris. He was so entranced he didn't even notice that Chris had grabbed the lube and opened it. In fact it didn't even register when Chris grabbed his leg and wrapped it up higher around his back. So when a warm wet finger slid across his hole he jumped in surprise. Chris immediately drew back looking worried.

  
"You ok?"

  
Sebastian nodded quickly.

  
"Yeah, just surprised. Now back to the kissing and the sex. Especially the sex."

  
Chris pressed his lips together and tried to keep a straight face but Sebastian could see the amusement lingering on the corners of his lips and shining in his eyes.

  
"Christopher! For fuck's sake! Get to it already!"

  
Laughing Chris leaned back down and kissed him again. Kissing Chris was wonderful and he could do it all day for the rest of his life but feeling the lazy wet circles his finger was dragging around his hole was maddening. Wrenching his mouth away from the kiss Sebastian threw his head back in frustration.

  
"Chris! Are you trying to kill me?"

  
A soft kiss landed on his jaw.

  
"Nope."

  
"Then fuck me damn it!"

  
That's when Sebastian felt a finger pushed hard inside him. He gasped at the sensation. Covering his eyes with his arm he focused on the feeling of Chris' finger moving in and out of him in a steady but firm rhythm. 

 

"More. Please. More."

  
As soon as the plea left his lips Chris pressed another slick finger inside him. It felt so much better but it wasn't enough. Not by a longshot. It wouldn't ever be enough till Chris' cock was settled fully inside him all the way to the hilt. Sebastian couldn't help but start to whine, so he thumped Chris on his back with the heel of his foot.

  
"You don't need to prepare me anymore! I'm ready! For God's sake will you please just fuck me already?"

  
Chris growled and pulled his fingers out leaving Sebastian feeling a bit bereft, but the feeling was fleeting as a few seconds later he felt Chris push the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He'd seen just how big Chris was and he'd nearly fainted from excitement. He had a total size kink and Chris' cock definitely qualified for the larger than normal range. Impatient from the feeling of slowly being breached and desperate to get that huge cock all the way inside him, Sebastian wrapped both legs around Chris' back and pulled him forward into him as he lifted his hips up to push closer. In one swift movement Chris was seated fully inside him and it felt so fucking amazing Sebastian's back arched off the bed. He honestly thought he might die from how good it felt. Chris let out a loud groan when Sebastian forced him into his body. He was all the way inside, balls pressed firmly against Sebastian's ass.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ! You're so tight. Fuck! It's amazing."

  
Sebastian nodded.

  
"Yes. That's great. Now move!"

  
Chris readily complied and started moving his hips back and forth slowly. Speeding up a little he pulled out till just the head of his cock was still inside. Sebastian whimpered at the loss. Then Chris slammed his hips forward so hard it caused Sebastian to scoot a little up the bed. This was exactly what Sebastian had wanted. The angle was perfect. Every forward movement of Chris' hips caused his cock to hit Sebastian's prostate dead on. Sebastian couldn't think any more beyond the sensation of Chris slamming in and out of his body. All he could do was cling to him tightly and moan every time Chris moved. It felt so fucking good. He'd never felt such ecstasy before with anyone else. Dimly he was aware that he was babbling all this to Chris but he couldn't even think to stop. Pleasure was surging inside his body like a firestorm and any minute now he was going to go up in flames. He quickly reached down to jerk himself off but Chris swatted his hand away and pinned both of his hands to the bed above his head. Then he wrapped his own hand around Sebastian. Feeling Chris' hand simultaneously stroking him while his cock moved back and forth inside him was too much for Sebastian to bear. His mind whited out with pleasure and he screamed his orgasm clenching his muscles down around Chris. Chris swore harshly and with one more thrust he followed Sebastian into orgasm. Coming down from the high Chris collapsed on top of Sebastian who was already boneless and out of breath beneath him. For a few minutes neither of them moved as they tried to get their breath back. Breathing under control Chris lifted his head and grinned at Sebastian who was still a little breathless. Seeing this he frowned and pulled back.

  
"Sorry. I'll move. I know I've gotta be heavy."

  
Before he could lift up and pull out Sebastian snaked his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back close. When Chris looked him in the eye questioningly he couldn't help smiling.

  
"It's ok. I like it actually."

  
Chris' just stared at him for a moment before his lips twisted into a little smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

  
"You're a smug little bastard you know that?"

  
Chris laughed.

  
"How can I not be when you were so hot for me you begged me to stick my dick in you? Now you want me to stay inside you too."

  
"If it's not some place you want to be Christopher you so have my permission to get the fuck off me."

  
Quickly shaking his head Chris assured him he was quite happy with their current positions.

  
"No this is good. I like it."

  
Sebastian felt Chris rest his head next to his own on the bed. Turning to look at him he found Chris smiling softly at him, lips a few scant inches from his own. Chris' beautiful blue eyes were staring at him with glassy-eyed affection and he imagined he had a similar expression on his face. Blinking his eyes at Chris when he didn't stop staring, Sebastian started to feel a little shy.

  
"Hi."

  
"Hello."

  
"Sooo...."

  
"Yes?"

  
"That was good?"

  
"Is that a question or a statement?"

  
"A statement. That was good."

  
"Just good? I'm pretty sure you screamed so loud when you came that the cops are on their way. Someone probably thought I was trying to murder you."

  
Sebastian blushed and turned away from looking at Chris who was smirking at him again.

  
"You did murder me. With your dick."

  
Chris burst out laughing and Sebastian blushed harder.

  
"Fuck you. I thought it was fucking amazing as I'm sure you could tell."

  
Sebastian waited patiently for Chris' laughter to die down and when he finally stopped chuckling he placed his hand on the side of Sebastian's face and turned it till they were looking each other in the eye again.

  
"I thought it was fucking amazing too. I've never cum that hard in my life. I was actually afraid my head would explode."

  
Sebastian couldn't help the giggle that escaped him at hearing Chris' confession. Chris smiled at him softly, then leaned forward a bit, and kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling back he looked at Sebastian with sparkling eyes.

  
"It was perfect."

  
Sebastian couldn't agree more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ tumblr ](http://stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com)!


End file.
